Nation Broadcasting Corporation
Nation Broadcasting Corporation is a pioneer radio and TV network operating in the Philippines since 1963 This stations offices are located 762 Qurino Highway Novaliches, Quezon City 'NBC Radio stations' 'Radyo5 News FM' 'Radio Romance FM' 'NBC TV stations (Aksyon TV)' AksyonTV Programs 'Newscast' *''Aksyon'' **''Aksyon Breaking'' (news update) **''Metro Aksyon'' **''Aksyon JournalisMO'' **''Aksyon Sabado/Linggo'' **''Aksyon Weather'' (weather update) *''Andar ng mga Balita'' (nightly newscast) *''Balitang 60'' (weekend newscast) *''Balitang Youthfull'' (childrens and teens news program) *''CNN Konek'' (news program) *''Good Morning Club'' 'Documentaries & Current Affairs' *''Buhay OFW'' *''Crime Klasik'' (crime documentary show) *''Dokumentado'' (tabloid news television show) *''Dong Puno De Kalibre'' (talk show) *''Duelo Kasama si Dick Gordon'' (public affairs program) *''iMO: In My Opinion'' (talk show) *''Pinoy US Cops Ride Along'' (public service program) *''Presinto 5'' (public affairs program) *''Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo'' *''T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!'' *''Tayuan Mo at Panindigan'' (talk show) *''Timbangan'' (talk show) *''Wasak'' (documentary show) 'Programs also currently aired on TV5' *''Alagang Kapatid'' *''Anggulo'' *''Bitag'' *''Insider'' *''Journo'' *''Tutok Tulfo'' *''USI: Under Special Investigation'' *''Wanted'' 'Programs previously aired on TV5' *''I Am Ninoy'' *''Pulis! Pulis!'' *''Rescue Mission'' 'Radyo5 Programs' *''Alertado'' *''Andar ng mga Balita'' *''Balita alas-Singko sa Radyo5'' *''Balita alas-Singko Weekend sa Radyo5'' *''Cristy Ferminute'' *''Healing Galing'' *''Oplan Asenso'' *''Patol: Republika ni Arnelli'' *''Punto Asintado'' *''Todo Balita'' *''Todong-Todo, Bigay Na Bigay!'' 'Infotainment' *''Bilang Tao'' (educational program) *''Kuwentong Kanto'' (talk show) *''Manulad Na Agrikultura'' *''Mondo Manu'' (educational and public service program) *''Political Intel'' (politic talk show) *''Tara Lets Go Now Na!'' (teen travel show produced by Viva Television) *''Teknotrip'' (travel show) *''Word of the Lourd'' (segment) 'Lifestyle' *''Chef vs. Mom'' (cooking show) *''Cocktales'' (cocktail talk show) *''Cooking Na!'' (cooking show) *''Dosanko Cooking'' 'Entertainment' *''Barangay Singkohan Game Showdown'' (variety show) *''Incredible Videos'' (gag show) *''Nadine's World'' (teen show produced by Viva Television) *''OPM TV'' (music video produced by Viva Television) *''The Weakend News'' (satire-comedy parody news program) 'Sports' *''Astig'' (sports documentary show) *''NBA on AksyonTV'' (Live TV coverage) *''PBA on AksyonTV'' (Live TV coverage) *''Sports Tambayan'' (sports-oriented talk show) *''WWE Raw'' *''WWE SmackDown!'' 'Movie Block' *''Disney Cinema'' (Foreign and Animated movies from Walt Disney Pictures, Touchtone Pictures and many more) *''Star Lounge'' (A movie block dedicated to young girls, this block shows all current Barbie movies, My Scene movies and Pollypocket: Pollyworld) *''Super Sine 5'' (Foreign and Pinoy movies from Viva Films, Regal Films, Cinema5, 20th Century Fox, Walt Disney, MGM, DreamWorks, Touchtone Pictures, Universial Studios, Focus Pictures, Summit Entertainment, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros., New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures and Lionsgate) 'Religious' *''Community Mass on TV5'' *''Family Matters'' (religious talk show) *''Inside the Fish Bowl'' (youth-oriented show) *''Kerygma TV'' (religious show) *''Mustard TV'' (children show) 'Anime' *''InuYasha'' *''Laxi Exile'' *''Letter Bee'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' *''Samurai Champloo'' 'Children's Programs' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Hi-5'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' 'Cartoons' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Grossology'' *''Lola & Virginia'' *''Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Maya & Miguel'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sandra, the Fairlytale Detective'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''Trollz'' *''Winx Club'' 'Foreign Shows' *''America's Next Top Model'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''DC Cupcakes'' *''Friends'' *''Glee'' *''Hell's Kitchen'' *''How I Met Your Mother'' *''Junior MasterChef Australia'' *''MasterChef'' *''Modern amily'' *''Two and A Half Men'' *''Waking Dead'' 'Regional Shows' 'Newscast' *''Aksyon Amianan'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac *''Aksyon Bisaya'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' - TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro *''Aksyon Chavacano'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Aksyon Dabawenyo'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Aksyon Ibanag'' - TV5 Channel 21 Isabela and TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao *''Aksyon Negros'' - TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' - TV5 Channel 12 General Santos 'Morning Shows' *''Banat Visayas, Sulong Mindanao'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Gising Umaga Bacolod'' - TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod *''Gising Umagang Mindanao'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Maayong Buntag Kapatid'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Naimbag Nga Morning Kapatid'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac *''Pambansang Espesyal'' - TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro 'Public Affairs Shows' *''Amor con Amor Se Paga'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Beng'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Gikan sa Bayan, Para sa Bayan'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Halad sa Kapatid'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu 'Game Shows' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac, TV5 Channel 21 Cebu, TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod and TV5 Channel 28 Davao 'Teen Shows' *''CHUY'' - TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro AksyonTV 41 Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:00am - Andar ng mga Balita (Radyo5 simulcast)/Word of the Lourd *5:00am - Balita alas-Singko (Radyo5 simulcast) *5:30am - Good Morning Club (TV5 simulcast) *6:00am - Todo Balita (Radyo5 simulcast) *7:00am - Good Morning Club (TV5 simulcast) *7:30am - Balitang Youthfull *8:00am - Punto Asintado (Radyo5 simulcast) *9:00am - Letter Bee (Monday); Last Exile (Tuesday); Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (Wednesday); Samurai Champloo (Thursday); NBA (Live via satellite) (9-11:30 am) (Friday) *9:30am - Hi-5 (Monday); Maya & Miguel (Tuesday); Yo Gabba Gabba! (Wednesday); Lola & Virginia (Thursday); *10:00am - Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Monday); Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Tuesday); Sandra, the Fairlytale Detective (Wednesday); The Garfield Show (Thursday) *10:30am - Grossology (Monday-Thursday) *10:55am - Bilang Tao (Monday-Thursday) *11:00am - Barney & Friends (Monday-Thursday) *11:25am - Mondo Manu and Aksyon Weather with Manu Sandejas *11:30am - CNN Konek *12:00nn - Balitaang Tapat (TV5 simulcast) *12:30pm - Duelo (Monday); Kuwentong Kanto (Tuesday); Buhay OFW (Wednesday); Wasak (Thursday); Sports Tambayan (Friday) *1:15pm - MasterChef (Monday-Thursday); Cock Tales (Friday) *2:15pm - Super Sine 5 *4:00pm - Cristy Ferminute (Radyo5 simulcast)/Mondo Manu *4:30pm - Bitag (Monday); Wanted (Tuesday); Journo (Wednesday); Anggulo (Thursday); Insider (Friday) *5:00pm - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (TV5 simulcast) *5:30pm - Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo (TV5 simulcast) *6:00pm - Aksyon (TV5 simulcast) *7:00pm - Dong Puno De Kalibre *7:25pm - Bilang Tao *7:30pm - Ako Mismo (Monday); Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along (Tuesday); Timbangan (Wednesday); The Weakend News (Friday) *8:00pm - Crime Klasik (Tuesday); Dokumentado (Wednesday) *8:30pm - Word of the Lourd/Andar ng mga Balita (TV newscast) *9:30pm - Walking Dead (Monday); Junior MasterChef Australia (Tuesday); PBA (Live) (9:30 pm-12 mn) (Wednesday and Friday); Sabrina: The Animated Series (Thursday) *10:00pm - Friends (Thursday) *10:30pm - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (Monday); America's Next Top Model (Tuesday); Glee (Thursday) *11:30pm - Aksyon JournalisMO (TV5 delayed telecast) (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *12:00mn - I Am Ninoy (replay); (Monday); Rescue Mission (replay) (Tuesday); Aksyon JournalisMO (TV5 delayed telecast) (Wednesday and Friday); Pulis! Pulis! (replay) (Thursday) *12:30am - OPM TV *1:00am - Todong-Todo, Bigay Na Bigay! (Radyo5 simulcast) *2:30am - Patol: Republika ni Arnelli (Radyo5 simulcast) 'Saturday' *4:00am - Family Matters *5:00am - Balita alas-Singko Weekend (Radyo5 simulcast) *5:30am - Manulad Na Agrikultura (TV5 simulcast) *6:00am - Alagang Kapatid (TV5 simulcast) *7:00am - Healing Galing (Radyo5 simulcast) *8:00am - Political Intel *8:30am - Dosanko Cooking *9:00am - InuYasha *9:30am - Oggy and the Cockroaches *10:00am - Star Lounge *11:45 am - iMO: In My Opinion *12:30pm - Incredible Videos/Word of the Lourd *1:00pm - Oplan Asenso (Radyo5 simulcast) *2:00pm - Tara Lets Go Now Na! *2:30pm - Nadine's World *3:00pm - Teknotrip *3:30pm - Tayuan Mo at Panindigan *4:30pm - DC Cupcakes *5:00pm - MasterChef *6:00pm - Astig *6:30pm - Balitang 60 *7:30pm - Glee *8:30pm - Hell's Kitchen *9;30pm - WWE Raw *10:30pm - Tutok Tulfo (TV5 simulcast) *11:30pm - Aksyon Sabado (TV5 simulcast) *12:00mn - Kerygma TV *1:00am - Alertado (Radyo5 simulcast) *2:00am - Hell's Kitchen *3:00am - Glee 'Sunday' *4:00am - Pulis! Pulis! (replay) *4:30am - Mustard TV *5:00am - Balita alas-Singko Weekend (Radyo5 simulcast) *5:30am - Inside the Fish Bowl *6:00am - Sunday TV Mass (TV5 simulcast) *7:00am - Alagang Kapatid (TV5 simulcast) *8:00am - Word of the Lourd/Cooking Na! *9:00am - Chef vs. Mom *9:30am - Trollz *10:00am - Winx Club *10:30am - Atomic Betty *11:00am - Healing Galing (Radyo5 simulcast) *12;00nn - Hell's Kitchen *1:00pm - Barangay Singkohan Game Showdown *2:30pm - PBA (Live) *5:30pm - USI: Under Special Investigation (TV5 simulcast) *6:30pm - Balitang 60 *7:30pm - Modern Family *8:00pm - How I Met Your Mother *8:30pm - Two and A Half Men *9:00pm - WWE Smackdown *10:00pm - Word of the Lourd/Disney Cinema *12;00mn - Aksyon Linggo (TV5 simulcast) *12:30am - Alertado (Radyo5 simulcast) *2:30am - MasterChef *3:30am - Modern Family Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:Television in the Philippines